Fall Back Down
by Meridian31
Summary: "It takes disaster to learn a lesson, you're gonna make it through the darkest night... If I fall back down, you're gonna help me back up again." / Sometimes life throw curve-balls. Sometimes it takes bad times to push you towards good times. / Finn Balor mini-story
1. Chapter 1

"How did we end up _here_?" Bayley groused, falling down on to a bench, letting out a long sigh. You sat beside her, adjusting your sunglasses on your face, the Florida sun bright as ever.

"It somehow went from 'what should we do today?' to 'zoo', and honestly, I don't remember the in-between," you admitted. "But, I'm pretty sure you and Finn can be placed with most of the blame."

"I should have checked the weather first," she replied. "It's got to be at least 100 out here."

"With the humidity? Probably," you agreed. "Doesn't seem to be slowing down the boys any." You pointed across the pathway to where Finn and Sami were looking at an enclosure of birds, laughing and animatedly talking with one another.

"Shouldn't Canada and Ireland have a harder time with heat than California and Texas?" Bayley questioned, gesturing from the two men to the two of you.

"You'd think."

"We are not making American proud today," she concluded sadly, which made you giggle. "We could redeem ourselves though."

"How?"

"Petting zoo," Bayley stated, looking over at you and dramatically widening her eyes.

"...how is that at all redeeming our Americanism?"

"I don't know. I just wanna go love on little animals," she shrugged. Rolling your eyes and chuckling, you stood up and offered you hand to her. "YES!" Bayley made her way over to the guys ahead of you, causing you to walk in as she was happily telling them the new plan. They agreed without issue, so you found yourself walking beside Finn in pursue of the petting zoo.

"Good day so far?"

"Not the worst," you teased. "Beats sitting around the apartment."

"Agreed." He paused for a moment. "I haven't seen you around the PC a lot lately."

"That's because I haven't been there," you explained, avoiding the questioning look you could feel him giving you. "Had some family things to take care of."

"Everything OK?"

"It will be," you said, giving him a short reassuring smile.

The truth was, everything wasn't OK. You dad, your only parent, had suddenly become ill. You feared the worst, despite him constantly trying to tell you not to. So when the news came it was cancer, it had definitely changed your world. He'd made it successfully through the first round of chemo, with you by his side.

Despite WWE more than willingly giving you all the time off you wanted, your dad had pushed you to return to work. He had your stepmom, he argued, and he wanted you to return to what you loved doing. It wasn't fair, he believed, for you to spend all day watching over him unnecessarily. While you hadn't agreed, you had given in.

Most of the reason you had ended up out and about today was because Bayley had decided you needed a "day of fun".

It had been working for the most part, your worries not taking up your mind consistently. Except for right now. Because of course Finn had to ask about your well-being. That was just who he was. One of the sweetest, most adorable, wonderful people you'd ever known. A person who cared about those around him.

Someone you would always have a tiny crush on, if you were being honest.

"Hey, you sure you're alright?"

"Yea," you answered, coming back to the present, Finn's worried eyes glancing over you. "Come on, I think a donkey is waiting for me to be his friend."

"Why am I **not** surprised that is the animal you're going for?"

You just smiled, following after Sami and Bayley into the barnyard-decorated area. It wasn't big by any means, and you were all definitely the oldest people present without children.

While you and Sami argued about what made llamas and alpacas different, Bayley and Finn wandered off to their own areas of the exhibit. After calling the argument a wash, you wandered away, spotting Finn kneeling to feed goats through the fence.

"You having fun over here?" you questioned with amusement, watching as he happily fed his new friends.

"Yes," he confirmed. "Plus, the ladies love a guy who's good with kids." You stared unaffected at him, not directly acknowledging what he had said. "See, baby goats are called k–."

"I know what baby goats are called," you cut him off. "I know you were making a joke."

"Yet, ya didn't laugh," Finn pointed out, looking up to you from the animals with a pout.

"Wasn't that funny," you stated.

" _Ouch_ ," he bemoaned, placing his empty hand dramatically to his chest. "You wound me." You just rolled your eyes, trying to not grin stupidly at his humor.

"I could probably handle these kids better than real ones," you mused, leaning on the fence to look down at the four-legged mammals. While you knew Finn was endearingly wonderful with kids, evidenced by all the interactions he had with his nieces and nephews, you weren't as confident with the smaller humans.

"Do you not want to have kids?"

"Someday, I do," you answered. "Downside to being a woman is it'll completely effect my career though. So I guess I want to be accomplished before that time comes."

"What do ya want to accomplish?"

"Everything," you smiled cheekily. He chuckled, standing up from where he had been crouched down. "I don't know actually. It's not like I have some checklist. I guess…I'll just _know_ , if that makes sense. Like, I'll know when I'm OK to walk away to have a family."

Finn was just looking at you, nodding in agreement.

"Doesn't matter now," you stated, pushing off from the fence. "Kinda need a man in my life first. … Come on, I think it's food time."

"...yea," he replied, softly.

As you rejoined Bayley and Sami, who were now having a similar alpacas vs. llamas debate, you looked over your shoulder to see if Finn was following. He wasn't, and was still standing where you'd left him. You quirked an eyebrow in question. He appeared almost frozen in his stare at you, though you couldn't figure out why. He seemed to shake himself out of it, gave you a timid grin, and finally made his way over.

"So, food?"


	2. Chapter 2

26 days.

26 days since you held your dad's hand and he took his last breath.

It all seemed so blurry still. One minute he was calling you and telling you to come home to see him. And then two days later he was barely conscious. On the third day, he passed away, with you, your stepmom, and little sister surrounding him at home.

None of it made sense to you. He'd only been diagnosed a little over four months ago. You knew cancer was a terrible disease, but did it have to be so terrible and kill so quickly? You'd barely come to terms with his illness, and he was already gone.

You'd spent two weeks in Texas with your family after his passing. He ended up asking to be cremated and having his ashes put in three separate containers for this "three favorite women".

That beige little box sat on a shelf on your TV stand in your bedroom now; inconspicuous on sight, but daunting in feeling.

A week ago, you'd returned to work at the Performance Center. And that was about all you were doing. You trained and came home. Bayley, now on the main roster, had stopped by in the middle of the week to check on you. But other than that, you'd kept contact with people to a minimum.

Very, very few of your coworkers had known of your dad's illness. You'd asked to keep it on a need-to-know basis. It wasn't anything against your peers and friends. They were all wonderful people, and you knew they would do anything to help you. But you just didn't want everyone knowing your business.

Upon staying in Texas for the funeral, you'd given the OK for Sara and Matt to tell the rest of the roster what was going on. So when you came back to work, everyone had given you statements of 'sorry' and 'if you need anything' which you appreciated. A few had scolded you good-naturedly for not telling them what was going on, but no one pushed for any information. They understood that you just wanted to get back to work, and routine, and how helpful that was for you do.

Your doorbell ringing startled you, your eyes snapping to your doorway from where you'd been staring below your TV. Sliding off your bed, you padded your way to the front of your apartment. You weren't expecting anyone, that much you knew.

Dressed in grey baggy sweatpants, a white tank top, and a black sweater, you were aware you looked to be in disarray. Your hair was in the messiest of buns, and there was no makeup on your face. It was Sunday; a day off from training. There had been no reason to look like a functioning adult today.

Pulling open the door, you were surprised to find who you did.

"Hi," Finn greeted, giving you the tiniest of smiles.

"…hey." Moving back, you granted him entrance. He stepped in, walking a bit past you as you shut the door and turned to face him. Dressed in a grey hoodie and black mesh shorts, he looked just as comfortable as you, but far less disheveled. You were pretty sure he could never look _bad_ honestly.

You hadn't seen Finn in weeks. After his injury just over two months ago, you'd gotten used to seeing him around the PC, rehabbing. You'd had a couple nights out with other members of the roster; grabbing dinner or a movie. But as you'd been in Texas for the better part of the start of the month, and he had been out of town himself for the past week, this was the first you were with each other in month of October.

"No sling?"

"No sling," he confirmed with a wide smile.

"That's awesome! Feel good?"

"Getting better," Finn answered, following you into the kitchen. "Still months to go, but every day is one closer."

"That it is," you agreed. "I thought you were still out of town."

"I returned this morning," he said, which you nodded to. Picking up the wine bottle from the counter that you'd been working on, you offered him some silently. "Sure."

Turning you went to the cupboard and grabbed two glasses, choosing to leave the one you'd been previously nursing in your bedroom. Going back to the counter, you both took seats on stools across from each other as you filled the glasses.

"You were at a Comic Con, right?"

"Yep. It was fun. Then I headed home to Ireland for a few days."

"I'm sure the family was glad to have you."

"They were," he agreed. A silence fell on the two of you, each of you taking a drink from your glasses. You avoided his eyes, but knew he was watching you.

"Why didn't you tell me what was going on with your dad?"

And there was the dreaded question, addressing the elephant in the room.

"I didn't tell a lot of people," you dismissed, picking up your glass to take another sip.

"…but it's _me_ ," he argued, sounding hurt, and looking equally such, with his eyebrows furrowed. You were pretty sure a small part of your heart broke at his words.

"It had nothing to do with you specifically," you explained. "I just…it was a lot to deal with, and the less people that knew about it, the less I had to talk about it. And I didn't want to talk about it."

"Sometimes, talking helps."

"Yea? Could talking cure cancer? Because I'm pretty sure the answer is 'no'."

Immediately his face tightened a bit, clearly taking your answer negatively. You couldn't blame him. You didn't mean to be rude, but you had so much going on inside of you, sometimes you felt like you couldn't control your reactions. Within a moment however, he relaxed again, back to looking at you with what you guessed was concern.

You had wanted to tell him; almost had on numerous occasions. But you didn't want to burden him with your problems. And you certainly didn't want him to see you an emotional mess. Finn was always so happy, even in the worst of times. You had just wanted his positive energy around you, untainted, unforced.

"I'm sorry," you finally mumbled, looking down at the counter. "I _did_ want to tell you. And I almost did, a bunch of times. But you…had your own stuff to worry about."

"I can multitask worrying," Finn stated, causing a smile to flicker across your lips. You looked back up to him, finding him regarding you with his own gentle smile. "I really wish you had told me. I could have helped somehow."

"Well, what's done is done," you declared, uncomfortable knowing you had let him down practically.

"So, what can I do _now_?" You shrugged.

"I have no idea. Most days, I don't even know what to do with myself." Finn regarded you for a moment, and you felt uncomfortable under his gaze. You knew you looked awful, and you really hated he was seeing you in such a state.

"How come you don't have any Halloween things out?"

"What?" you responded, not expecting the question.

"Tomorrow. It's Halloween. Which I know very well is your favorite holiday," Finn elaborated. "But you put out no decorations."

"Haven't felt like it," you said simply.

"Then, that's what we'll do," he decided, pushing off from the counter and standing up from the stool.

"Finn…they'll be out for _one day_. I don't feel like putting them out to just take them right back down," you sighed.

"I'll help you do both," he decided, reaching out his hand for you to take. You looked at his face first, where he was giving you what was a soft pleading look, a sparkle in his eyes, then down to his outstretched hand. Biting at your lip, you finally placed your hand in his, allowing him to help you down from your stool.

You felt a tingle run through your body and down your spine at the contact.

"Lead the way," he ordered, giving you an impish grin. You looked away from him as a warmth came to your face. Walking in front of him, you led him further into your place, to the second bedroom which was used mostly as storage. You didn't miss how he'd tightened his hand on yours as you walked down the hallway.


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you want the opened bottle or the other?"

"Grab both," you called back towards the kitchen. You listened as Finn took out the wine to accompany the Chinese food that was spread out on your coffee table.

It was December 3rd, and you found yourself on the floor of your living room, surrounded by boxes of Christmas decorations. Anything themed for the fall had already been packed and put away; it was time to winterize your apartment. A bare tree stood in the back corner, a box of ornaments beside it. You'd already strung up Christmas lights as a trim around your living room, and put up a couple wall decorations. Many things were left to do, however.

Finn came in to the room, carrying two glasses and two bottles. He set them down on the table before sitting down beside you on the floor between the couch and table.

"It's looking good," he commented, as he poured wine in to both glasses.

"It is," you concurred, picking up your glass to take a healthy drink from. Having him next to you made every nerve burn in your body. "Thank you…for, um, the help, and all."

"Of course," he brushed away your statement, picking up his own glass to take a sip. You set your drink down, to open some of the containers, pushing the items on to your plate. Finn followed suit, loading his own plate with various items from the selection of food.

You couldn't ignore that somehow Saturday nights were now your time with Finn, given this was the fourth time it was happening. After Halloween Eve, he'd come over that weekend to help you undo the decorations, and put up generic fall things. An appearance for wrestling in the UK and a vacation to Finland had followed for him, while you'd been welcomed back on to NXT tapings. He'd managed to come over one night prior to flying out the next morning.

In between it all, you'd seen each other at the Performance Center, and exchanged random texts too. But this was the first of "your nights" together in a couple weeks.

And things felt…changed.

When Finn had arrived at your place, he'd pulled you in to a hug. That was normal. But the way he'd held you tightly, followed by a brush of his lips against your head…that was new.

It had been one of many fleeting moments you'd recognized that night so far. While standing around and picking out food, Finn had stood directly next to you, shoulders pressed together. When you'd been attempting to lift a decoration box out of your spare room, he'd come behind you and used his arms to help guide you so you didn't strain in the action.

He was never this touchy with you. Sami was, as he had no boundaries, in an endearing way. But Finn was always respectfully distant; as affectionate as any friend, but nothing consistent or unneeded.

You kept telling yourself you were reading in to things far too much. Your little crush on Finn was just making you misinterpret moments.

"Are you going to Texas for Christmas?"

"Actually, Diana and Kate are coming here," you explained, referencing your stepmom and little sister.

"Well, then we have to make this place look _amazing_." You snickered at his statement, which he apparently caught from the corner of his eye, as a smile graced his face. "I'm serious!"

"I know you are," you assured. "Even though I also know, they will not care how it looks. But yea, I want it to look good."

There was a pause in the conversation as you both ate a bit, the Christmas music Finn had put on for 'inspiration' playing around you.

"You going home to Ireland?"

"I am," he confirmed. "In a way, this injury has been a bit of a blessin'. I haven't seen my family this much in years."

"Silver lining," you concurred.

The two of you continued to eat and drink, engaging in mindless chit chat throughout. After finishing your meal, you returned to decorating your apartment. It took about an hour before the tree was done, various decorations placed out on surfaces, and items were hung on the walls.

You had just finished with trimming garland around the island in your small kitchen, and headed back out towards the living room where Finn had been entirely focused on making sure a wreath was straight on your wall.

"Is that everything, then?" Finn questioned, surveying the scene before him, hands on his hips. You smiled to yourself as you observed him from behind, finding his behavior adorable. He was so invested in helping you, making things look _right_. And this wasn't even his home.

"I guess it is," you finally said, coming in from the kitchen doorway, kneeling down to begin putting the empty boxes and such into the bins. "Thank you again for your help."

"Stop. Thanking. Me," he demanded, emphasizing his sentiment with strong pauses. He knelt beside you, helping put away packaging and sealing up the bins again.

After putting everything back in the storage room, you returned to the living room, and agreed to watch a movie. While you turned off the music, Finn scrolled through Netflix. He selected something, and you barely spared it a glance. You didn't care what you watched so much as you got more time with Finn.

When you went to sit down in the corner of the couch, your hand was grabbed. Your stomach dropped out as you realized Finn had tangled his fingers into yours, stopping you from moving away from him.

"Sit with me."

You could no longer tell yourself you were reading too much into anything.

Going with his movement, you found yourself positioned on the couch beside him, pulled to curl in to his side. Finn put his arm around you, securing you against the crook of his shoulder. You prayed he couldn't feel your heart racing in your chest.

There was silence between the two of you as the movie played. You tried your hardest to concentrate on the TV, but every molecule of your body was so cognizant of his. For all of his muscles and hardness, there was a soft, warmth to him as well. Finn had always had a calming presence about him, but being on the direct receiving end of his gentleness was making your brain feel fuzzy.

"Hey," his voice, though quiet, came clear over the sounds coming from the TV.

"Hmmm?" You tried to act like you'd been invested in the movie, when really you were only invested in thinking about him.

"I want to kiss you."

There was no way he didn't hear the way you gasped sharply at this declaration. Your cheeks instantly burned, embarrassed over your reaction, but also flustered over his words. Where was this coming from? Why did he want to kiss you? What was going on?

"Will ya slap me if I do?"

Always the gentleman.

"No," you murmured, feeling him shift ever so slightly at your answer. He moved some more which caused you to sit up a bit, before gently turning your face towards him. His hand felt heavy on your skin, his thumb light as he moved it just enough over your cheekbone to make a shiver roll down your spine. He smiled at your reaction, appearing pleased.

And when Finn's lips finally met yours, you were pretty sure it was the best kiss of your life.


	4. Chapter 4

The rain was louder than you thought it would be. Maybe it was just you, but rain sounded different when it hit different surfaces. And as it hit the very top of the apartment building, and onto the concrete surrounding the empty pool that belonged to the complex, it felt like it was in surround sound.

You knew the storm would pass soon, maybe last a half hour more if you were lucky, but it was perfect for right now.

Even though it was 2 AM, the lights scattered among the buildings gave a soft glow in places. It was still fairly dark overall, only with spots of light.

It was peaceful. No one else in sight, out and about. Not that you expected anyone to be at this hour and in this weather, but there could always be someone like you who wanted to be out.

Things had been…a lot different lately.

Just a bit over three months ago, you'd had a decent understanding of your life. You'd suffered a big loss in your father's death, but you were figuring it out. You were wrestling for NXT and training new ladies on the side. You had great friends and colleagues surrounding you. Best friends, a family, even.

And then Finn had kissed you.

That night in your apartment, it still felt as fresh as it had happened yesterday. Finn helping you decorate, having established a routine of seeing one another on weekends. An unspoken calmness and understanding between the two of you.

After that night…there had been many more kisses. There had been actual cliché dates, nights at restaurants and movies and mini golf. Finn had made sure to properly court you in his own way, making sure you understood with each date that he was serious.

The relationship between the two of you was building with each day. There was a strong foundation of friendship and a new strength in your intimacy. It helped that he was around Florida a lot, working through his injury. You'd gotten to really know each other, have time together. Come to care for and rely on each other.

You spent every day together in some capacity.

And then this weekend came, and Finn eagerly got to return to the ring, actually have a real match, at the house shows. When he had found out he'd be doing it, he had grabbed you and spun you around like a ragdoll out of his excitement.

You had been happy for him because you knew he was happy. He loved wrestling, it was what he _did_ , and it was where he belonged. But the selfish part of you, that part of you was bitter that he was one step closer to being back on the road full time. And therefore one step closer to being away from you more often than not.

Everyone assumed he would have been at RAW tonight given his weekend in-ring return, but instead he'd had you take a picture of him with the TV remotes, teasing that he was at home.

His home, where you'd been spending a lot more time since the new year. Though, he'd been spending equal amounts at your place.

The sound of the sliding door behind you didn't startle you. Somehow you'd known Finn would find his way out of bed and onto the balcony.

"Hey you." His voice was quiet, still full of sleep. You glanced back over your shoulder, finding he had put on a t-shirt before coming out, as he'd only gone to bed in shorts. His hair was sticking up more at the front, mussed up in the back in its own way.

"Hey," was your whispered response, watching as he shuffled his way onto the balcony. You were sitting in the chair in the corner, your legs crisscrossed under yourself. Finn dragged the other chair over, placing it next to yours. You watched him through all this, smiling softly when he less-than-slowly plopped down into the chair. "You coulda stayed in bed."

"Nah, it's fine," he replied, leaning back, looking out over the balcony. "You've been out here a while, yea?"

"Not sure," you shrugged, though he wasn't looking at you. "Hour or so, I guess?"

"I heard you get up. Figured you'd come back not too long after. You usually do."

 _You usually do_.

The sentence stuck with you for some reason. Three months in, and he already had an idea of your routines, your habits, an understanding of who you were. To be fair, your friendship for long prior to a relationship fed into it, but your bedroom behaviors were definitely only a recent discovery.

"Why did ya come out here?"

"Rain is kind of… _my thing_ ," you stated, shifting in your chair to bring your knees to your chest, resting your chin atop them. "When I was little, Kate and I would go outside and spin around in the showers. We'd sit together in the garage and watch the lightning." A wistful smile was on your face as you tried to see as many of the droplets in the air as possible. "And whenever…whenever I've felt like I truly needed my dad, needed some _sign_ that it would all be OK these last few months…it's rained."

"Did you need that tonight?"

"Maybe? Sort of, but not really. It's always a nice reminder," you mused, throwing him a look before turning your eyes back out over the balcony.

"That was…a vague and unhelpful response," Finn pointed out. You had to give him credit for calling your bullshit.

You took in a deep breath, slowly letting it out.

Mind as well just let it all out now.

"I'm gonna stop wrestling."

"WHAT?!" His reaction was immediate. Finn sat up straight in his chair, turning as much as he could towards you.

"Relax," you instructed, your tone light, as you looked over towards him. "I was talking with Matt and Sara, and I think I'm gonna switch over to full-time trainer. And Hunter mentioned wanting me to come on the road some too, to work with the ladies on the main roster."

Finn looked…still a bit panicked, to be honest. But the tension appeared to leave his body more as your words seemed to process in his mind.

"Are you…are you sure about this? I mean, I'll support you, I will…. But, have you done everythin' you've wanted to? Is there a reason you're doin' this?"

"Do you remember when we were at the zoo last summer?" He seemed confused at the topic change.

"A little, yea."

"We were talking about the future, and I said that someday I would just _know_ when I was OK to walk away from wrestling," you remembered. "Finn, I'm OK to walk away now."

"…we were talking about havin' kids," he seemed to suddenly remember.

"Technically, yes, we were. But that's not…that's not what _now_ is. Please, don't think I'm trying to plan some crazy ass future for you and me and us, that's definitely not happening. I'm just…I'm good to stop this part of my life, and do something…more, different, that I still love. I want to feel useful, not lost in the shuffle."

Finn's gaze moved over you, apparently trying to assess your seriousness and honesty. You could understand why he was surprised; you had anticipated it. The few informal talks, and then more formal meetings, you'd had at NXT about this idea you hadn't told him about. You hadn't wanted to bring it up until you felt sure of it, felt you had a good idea of what _you_ wanted to do. Looking down towards the concrete, you awaited his next question or statement or concern.

"What if…what if I want to plan for our future?"

Your eyes unintentionally widened as you heard his question, as your gaze cut back towards him. He was no longer watching you, his own eyes back out into the rain.

"I would say your sleep drunk and I don't think you're thinking right," was your answer.

"I'm thinkin' just fine, darlin'," Finn countered, looking towards you, the picture of seriousness. "We've known each other a long time. This, us, this isn't just _accidental_. This isn't just for fun, at least not for me. There's a…reason, we've ended up here, together. And I just…I want to know, we're thinkin' about the same things for the future. I'm not saying tomorrow, I'm not saying next year even. But I want to know, at least some day, these things are at least possible for us."

Every part of your body felt frozen, and at the same time like it was vibrating.

How had a discussion about your career path turned into a discussion about the state of your relationship with Finn? Why did he have to remember that detail about kids from the conversation from the zoo? Your heart was beating irregularly as you took in his words, understanding he wasn't just talking to talk.

"Anything is possible in the future," you finally spoke. "Things can change at any moment. But right now, if I had a say in it, had any control… I don't see myself without you."

The smile was almost immediate on his face, if not a bit bashful as well.

It seemed a bit… _intense_ to be having this conversation at only three months into this relationship. But Finn was right in saying you'd known each other for a long time, been good friends for months on months prior to becoming more. It wasn't like you didn't know he wanted to have kids someday, and he clearly knew you did too. You just hadn't ever thought you'd be having the conversation with Finn about doing that with Finn.

But, it was nice to know you were at least both on the same trajectory for life, together.

"C'mon," you stated, sliding off your chair, the rain having slowed significantly. "Let's go back to bed."

"When are ya gonna switch over to training?" Finn asked, still sitting as you stood before him.

"After Wrestlemania. Why?"

"Just wanna know how much longer I get to cheer on my girl." You rolled your eyes at his words and the grin that accompanied them.

"Goober," you declared. His smile only widened at that. Reaching out your hand, you waited for him to take it. He finally did, lacing your fingers together as he stood up. Except when you went to walk towards the door back inside, he didn't move. You turned back to him, awaiting an explanation.

"You're sure this is what ya wanna do?" Finn questioned softly, his eyes searching yours as you stood a few inches apart.

"I'm sure," you answered.

"Alright," was his response, before stepping closer in order to kiss you lightly. You stood up on your toes ever so much to meet him, sliding your arm around his waist.

You understood his hesitancy, uncertainty, over your decision. This was going to be a change for you, having been an active wrestler for so many years. And it was going to be another change for him, as he was working towards being back on the main roster, and being away from you.

The long hope of you ever joining him on the main roster was gone. Though, not entirely, as you had the opportunity to work backstage at least.

By the time you broke the kiss, and both finally headed back into the apartment, the rain had stopped.


End file.
